From Wizards To Warriors
by rocalos01
Summary: Harry and Cedric are sent sent to another dimension with a little more colour along with Ginny and Cho. There they must learn to become warriors instead of wizards. They must become Power Rangers. Harry Potter/Power Rangers RPM crossover. Harry/Ginny Cedric/Cho Dillon/Summer Scott/Tenaya Dr.K/Ziggy Flynn/Gemma Gem/OC Hicks/Vasque CHAPTER 5 RE-WRITTEN AND RE-POSTED!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well most of it.

A/N: This is my first HP/PR fic. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Cho are transported to the RPM dimension where they must become Power Rangers and defeat Venjx to find a way home, without magic!

A/N 2: The prologue is taken straight from Chapter 31 of Harry Potter GoF to set the scene of the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."  
For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harrys arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -" He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well most of it.

A/N: This is my first HP/PR fic. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Cho are transported to the RPM dimension where they must become Power Rangers and defeat Venjx to find a way home, without magic!

A/N 2: Sections of this chapter are taken from Chapter 32 of Harry Potter GoF.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.

"Where are we?" he said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby...or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second. Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avad-"

"Wait," interrupts the cold voice," he could be useful, stun him."

Before either Harry or Cedric could react the clocked man raised his wand and," Stupefy!"

A blast of red light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was unconscious.

For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, seeing this Harry swore. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone, after tying Harry the man did the same to Cedric. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.

"You!" he gasped.

But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, fumbling over the knots. Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away. Harry couldn't make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.

Cedric was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again...and he suddenly knew that he didn't want to see what was in those robes...he didn't want that bundle opened...

He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water - Harry could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now..." said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Let it drown, Harry thought, his scar burning almost past endurance, please...let it drown...

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened - he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look...but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids...

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe."

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly...Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He thought for a second, had Wormtail said 'forcibly taken'.

"Take it," says Harry," take my blood, as much as you like!"

Wormtail looks torn for a second but glances back at the cauldron and shivers. Swallowing he resume his task of taking Harry's blood. Harry felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened...

Let it have drowned. Harry thought, let it have gone wrong...

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air...It's gone wrong, he thought...it's drowned ...please...please let it be dead...

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry...and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils...

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well most of it.

A/N: This is my first HP/PR fic. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Cho are transported to the RPM dimension where they must become Power Rangers and defeat Venjx to find a way home, without magic!

A/N 2: Most of the chapter in taken from Chapter 33 of Harry Potter GoF

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord..." he choked, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master...thank you, Master..."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please...please..."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it...and now, we shall see...now we shall know..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

The scar on Harry's forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool...very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child...and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was...He didn't like magic, my father...

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage...but I vowed to find him...I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name...Tom Riddle..."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history..." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental...But look, Harry! My true family returns..."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master...Master..." he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment ...

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Harry was sure the sound must carry to the houses around...Let the police come, he thought desperately...anyone...anything...

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years...I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master...please..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me...and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master...it is beautiful...thank you...thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord...never, my Lord..."

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius...Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay...but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius...You have disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course...You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me...When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants...I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair...destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

"Thank you, Master...thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe...you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight...

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know...we beg you to tell us...how you have achieved this...this miracle...how you managed to return to us..."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen...I could not touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice...This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now."

Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah...pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost...but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know...I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked...for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself...for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand...

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist...I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited...Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me...one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body..., but I waited in vain..."

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me.

I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic...and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long...

"Then...four years ago...the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of...for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school...he was easy to bend to my will...he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted...thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter..."

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers...Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour...I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess...and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me..."

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last...a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding...helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them...

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food...and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her...he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams...for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things...but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth...a spell or two of my own invention...a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided...I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower...I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant...

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe...Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me...as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potters blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago...for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too...

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there...Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup...I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?

"Why...by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is...the boy you all believed had been my downfall..."

"Why do you want Cedric?" Harry speaks.

Voldermort laughs," I sense great power within him, he will need a little re-education, he is a poor, annoyingly loyal Hufflepuff," he continues practically hissing the last word in disgust.

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end...to black out...to die...

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well most of it.

A/N: This is my first HP/PR fic. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Cho are transported to the RPM dimension where they must become Power Rangers and defeat Venjx to find a way home, without magic!

A/N 2: Most of this chapter will taken from Chapter 34 of Harry Potter GoF, although this chapter will deviate from the original plot at the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

There was a split second, perhaps, when Harry might have considered running for it, but his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric lay unconscious and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

At these words Harry remembered, as though from a former life, the dueling club at Hogwarts he had attended briefly two years ago...All he had learned there was the Disarming Spell, "Expelliarmus"...and what use would it be to deprive Voldemort of his wand, even if he could, when he was surrounded by Death Eaters, outnumbered by at least thirty to one? He had never learned anything that could possibly fit him for this. He knew he was facing the thing against which Moody had always warned...the unblockable Avada Kedavra curse - and Voldemort was right - his mother was not here to die for him this time...He was quite unprotected...

"We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...Bow to death, Harry..."

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him...he was not going to give him that satisfaction...

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man...straight-backed and proud, the way your father died...

"And now - we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was...White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life -

And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause...That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. He was going to die like his parents, those pitiless red eyes were telling him so...he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it...but he wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort...he wasn't going to beg...

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"

And Harry felt, for the third time in his life, the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought...Ah, it was bliss, not to think, it was as though he were floating, dreaming...just answer no...say no...just answer no...

I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of his head, I won't answer...

Just answer no...

I won't do it, I won't say it...

Just answer no...

"I WON'T!"

And these words burst from Harry's mouth; they echoed through the graveyard, and the dream state was lifted as suddenly as though cold water had been thrown over him - back rushed the aches that the Cruciatus Curse had left all over his body - back rushed the realization of where he was, and what he was facing...

"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die...Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready; with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, and he heard it crack as the curse missed him.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry...come out and play, then...it will be quick...it might even be painless...I would not know...I have never died..."

Harry crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope...no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet...he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible...

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone. Harry stood up...he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

And then - nothing could have prepared Harry for this - he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves...The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands -

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now...

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Harry's; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air...It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had heard it only once before in his life: phoenix song.

It was the sound of hope to Harry...the most beautiful and welcome thing he had ever heard in his life...He felt as though the song were inside him instead of just around him...It was the sound he connected with Dumbledore, and it was almost as though a friend were speaking in his ear...

Don't break the connection.

I know. Harry told the music, I know I mustn't...but no sooner had he thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever...and now the beam between him and Voldemort changed too...it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands - Harry felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily his way...The direction of the beams movement was now toward him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily...

As the closest bead of light moved nearer to Harry's wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved, the harder Harry's wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers -

He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed...and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way...and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating extra-hard now...Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful...

One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Harry didn't understand why he was doing it, didn't know what it might achieve...but he now concentrated as he had never done in his life on forcing that bead of light right back into Voldemort's wand...and slowly...very slowly...it moved along the golden thread...it trembled for a moment...and then it connected...

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain...then - Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock - a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished...the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail...more shouts of pain...and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke...It was an exact copy of the hand Voldermort had just created for Wormtail.

If ever Harry might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of a hand floating in the air (was it a ghost? it looked so solid) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort's wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel. Harry looked at Voldemort...his wide red eyes were still shocked...he had no more expected this than Harry had...and, very dimly. Harry heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome.

More screams of pain from the wand...and then something else emerged from its tip...the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso...an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as the hand had done...and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to the hand, and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick...

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did...You fight him, boy..."

But already, yet another head was emerging...and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's...Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring...

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like the old man's as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it...and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand...and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be...he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment when the old man had appeared from the wand...knew, because the man appearing was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight...

The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him...and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father.

"Your mother's coming..." he said quietly. "She wants to see you...it will be all right...hold on..."

And she came...first her head, then her body...a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear...

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments...but we will give you time...you must get to the Portkey and Cedric, it will return you to Hogwarts...do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run...do it now..."

"NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway - he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze -

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones - he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do -

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.

Ten feet from Cedric, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel -

"Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him.

From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab Cedric's arm...

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach -

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry was about to catch it by the handle when a green curse hit it, destroying it.

"Trapped are we Harry," jeers Voldermort as he approaches.

Harry looks down at Cedric just in time to see his eyes open, confused.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I'll explain later," replies Harry before he nods at Voldermort.

Cedric's eyes grew to the size of galleons," Is-s-s tha-t-t-."

"Yes," confirms Harry.

"Hmmm, what should I do with you," ponders Voldermort," I know," he continues whilst smiling evilly.

Voldermort raises his wand," Perdidit In Mundos!" He lowers it to point at Harry and Cedric. A golden beam of light stretches from Voldermort to Harry and Cedric.

Harry heard Voldemort's scream of pleasure at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel similar to a Portkey. He the world dissolve just catching sight of a red-haired girl and a dark-haired girl arriving behind Voldermort and shouting.

Then the world went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well most of it.

A/N: This is my first HP/PR fic. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Cho are transported to the RPM dimension where they must become Power Rangers and defeat Venjx to find a way home, without magic!

A/N 2: This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny stood staring out over the ground of Hogwarts thinking about Harry. Could Harry still be alive, they had said he had been taken to graveyard, they had found that out from Barty Crouch Jr., they had also said that Harry and Cedric are either dead or captured, Ginny didn't know with was worse.

"You're thinking about Harry, aren't you," came a voice from behind Ginny.

Ginny spun around, the speaker was Cho Chang.

"It's okay to think about him," continues Cho," I'm been thinking about Cedric a lot over the last two weeks."

"It's so hard," replies Ginny," I never told him how I felt towards him."

"I've been thinking, didn't Harry's friend use a time turner last year?" asks Cho.

Ginny nods," She still has, just in case."

"I know that a time turner can go back three months max," replies Cho.

"So we could go back two weeks to the graveyard and save Harry and Cedric!" realises Ginny.

"Yes, but we'd have to lie low until after we left to the past," continues Cho.

"How do we get hold of the time turner?" asks Ginny," Hermione always keeps it on, apart from at night."

"You'll have to summon it in the tonight when she's asleep," replies Cho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Ginny Weasley found herself outside the door of the 4th Year Girl Dormitories. She thought for a second about Hermione and Ron. She knew they were upset and she had seen them kiss two nights ago when they were alone.

She slowly opened the door and whispered," Accio Time Turner".

Nothing happened. Hermione mush have put an anti-summoning spell on it.

Ginny swore under her breath. She slowly began to creep towards Hermione's bed, which was fortunately close to the door. As she reached the bed Ginny saw the time turner on the bedside table on the opposite side the bed. As Ginny reached over the bed, Hermione grunted.

Ginny held breath waiting for Hermione to wake up. She didn't. Given a small sigh of relief, Ginny reached the remained distance to the time turner and grabbed it.

She then backed away from the bed and out of the dormitory. She turned around and walked up the steps to her dormitory, where she grabbed her bag with some essentials in it, glad that she had decided to get dressed earlier.

She walked down the spiral staircase and into the common room. She walked over to the portrait hole and clambered out. Outside the common room Cho was was waiting for her with Harry's Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map, which Ginny had taken from Harry's trunk and given to Cho earlier.

Cho and Ginny then set out to leave the castle under cover of the Invisibility Cloak and using the Marauder's Map to avoid patrols by professors, prefects and Filch. Ginny quickly thanked Dumbledore mentally for him returning Harry's map to Ron to put in Harry's trunk after the fake Moody had been found out.

After half an hour they reached the Entrance Hall and found the door unguarded apart from Mrs. Norris. Sighing in relief, the duo begin towards the doors, but as they approached Mrs. Norris she turned to look at them, before stalking off, most likely to find Filch.

Cho cursed the the two them ran to the doors, Ginny opening them with a quick 'Alohomora' and they ran through them. Cho and Ginny then ran to the nearby broom storage and grabbed there brooms.

"Should we take Harry and Cedric's brooms as well?" asks Ginny.

Cho nods. She first picks Cedric's almost brand new Nimbus 2001 and places it in her bag. Ginny eyes widen.

"Untraceable Extension Charm," explains Cho, whilst taking Harry's Firebolt and putting it with Cedric's.

Nodding to each other Cho and Ginny mound their brooms and kick off. After soaring though the sky for five minutes, the two girls arrive at Hogwarts' Gates.

Landing and slipping through the gates, they kicked off again into the night sky. After another thirty minutes of flying they landed in a nearby town. They then placed there brooms into Cho's bag.

"What do we do now?" asks Ginny.

"We call the Knight Bus," replies Cho, sticking out her wand arm.

With a loud bang a triple-decker, bright purple bus with the words 'The Knight Bus' on the front appeared.

At the back of the bus in the doorway stood a young, pimply-faced man stood in a conductor uniform. "Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus," said the young man," I'm Stan Shunpike and I will be the conductor for your journey."

"Hello, we'd like two bed to Little Hangleton please," asks Cho.

"That I'll be 11 sickles," replies Stan, welcoming them on board. "You're the only passengers right now, so'll we be goin' straight there."

After three high adrenaline minutes Cho and Ginny stumbled off the bus, dizzy, with Stan waving them off.

After watching the Knight Bus disappear with a loud bang, Cho and Ginny walked to the graveyard, a hundred metres from Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave.

"That," says Cho," pointing at the general area of the aforementioned grave," is where they fought."

Ginny nods," so how many times do we need to turn the time turner?"

"Well," replies Cho," the fight occurred 14 days ago at 8pm and it's midnight now so, 360 turns."

"Ready," asks Ginny.

"Ready," replies Cho, as she begins to turn the time turner counting each one.

Half an hour later Cho performed the last turn and nodded to Ginny, who nodded back.

After ten seconds the world dissolved into mix of colour.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The world eventually snapped back into focus for Ginny and Cho to see Voldermort raise his wand," Perdidit In Mundos!" He lowers it to point at Harry and Cedric. A golden beam of light stretches from Voldemort to Harry and Cedric.

Ginny and Cho both shout "Noooo!" and run behind Voldemort as Harry and Cedric disappear in flash of gold light.

Voldemort turns around to see Ginny and Cho stood there.

"Ahh, red hair, freckles, obviously a Weasley, you," he says pointing at Cho," I don't know."

"I'm Cho Chang and what have you done with my boyfriend and Harry," she shouts.

"I've merely sent them on a, little trip," laughs Voldemort.

"Bring them back," shouts Ginny," Tom."

Voldemort nostrils flared, which is quite a challenge considering he has no nose.

"I cannot do that," sneers Voldemort," but if you wish to be with them, I can do that."

Voldemort the raised his wand," Perdidit In Mundos!" He lowers it to point at Ginny and Cho. A golden beam of light stretches from Voldemort to the two girls.

Just before the world went black, Ginny and Cho saw a flash of gold light, similar to the one Harry and Cedric disappeared into.

When the light died down five figures could be seen dressed in different coloured t-shirts with jeans and a leather jacket. One of them had long red hair and was female, the second had long black hair and was also female, two of them were male with short brown hair and the last one was male and had long brown hair.

Then the world went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, well most of it.

A/N: This is my first HP/PR fic. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Cho are transported to the RPM dimension where they must become Power Rangers and defeat Venjx to find a way home, without magic!

A/N 2: This chapter is set between episodes 15 and 16 of Power Rangers RPM.

Reviews:

Maya - Thank you encouragement and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slowly opened eyes and looked around, after a few seconds he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses. Squinting he caught sight of them and put them on.

He looked around he was, it looked like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, but it was more high tech. Looking to his left Harry could see an empty bed, but to his right he could see two beds both with a person in them.

Harry stood up to see they were. To his shock and amazement they were none other than Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. To add to his shock Harry realised they did not look the ages he remembered them at. Looking closer Harry realised they looked around 21.

Harry then ran to a nearby mirror to study himself. He too was aged around 21, he had grown around 7 inches and no longer looked slightly pinched and unhealthy, in fact he was no longer scrawny at all. Startled, he lifted the front of his t-shirt to see a set of toned abs instead of the scrawny stomach he was used to.

He then almost when to wake Cho and Ginny up, but decided not to, Cedric would be around here somewhere hopefully, as Harry reasoned that Cedric most likely cane with considering they had he been next to each other and there was a fourth bed in the room that looked slept in.

Before Harry left the room he stared back at its two sleeping occupants. Looking at Cho, Harry no longer felt the feeling he had once had for her, but as his eyes slipped to Ginny, Harry felt similar feelings that he had for Cho at one point.

"No!" Harry mentally chastised," she was Ron's sister, he hate him if he dated Ginny, he didn't want to lose the first friend of his age he had ever had."

Harry sighed and walk over to the door.

As Harry exited the room he took note of his clothing, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a red, nearly crimson t-shirt and a pair of crimson converse. For the first time in his life he was wearing clothes that fit him.

Once out of the room he found himself on a metal balcony, looking down on an assortment of cars. Catching sight of a group of people sat on a selection of chairs and sofas, Harry raced down the staircase, two at a time.

As he approached the group he saw they were all wearing a similar uniform, a t-shirt, trousers and leather jackets with symbols on the back. The only exceptions to this rule were a dark haired young woman it what looked like a school uniform and a lab coat, a pair of not identical twins in black track suits and finally Cedric who was dressed similar to Harry, but with orange instead of crimson.

"Hello Harry," says Cedric as Harry sits down in an armchair.

"Where are we?" asks Harry.

"We're in a different dimension, Voldemort sent us here," replies Cedric.

"How?" says Harry.

"Some sort of spell, the incantation was Latin for 'lost in worlds'," replies Cedric.

"Why are Cho and Ginny here?" asks Harry.

"In our dimension," starts Cedric," we did not return from the graveyard and after two weeks Cho and Ginny designed and carried a plan to obtain Hermione's time turner, go to the graveyard and go back two weeks help us battle Voldemort, they were sent he the same way as we were."

At this Harry smiled," You called him Voldemort."

"So," says Cedric.

"It just everyone else calls him, You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," explains Harry.

"As Dumbledore says, fear of the name, increases fear of the thing itself," answers Cedric passionately.

"How did we end up here?" asks Harry pointing at the room they are in.

"We found you outside the dome of this city, in the wastes," replies one of the other people in the room.

"Wastes?" questions Harry.

"We call the desert outside the city 'the wastes'," answers the same person," I'm Scott by the way."

"Anyway, how did you know about how Ginny and Cho got here?" asks Harry.

"Oh, Cho, Ginny and I all woke up on the way back from the wastes," replies Cedric," they decided to get a bit more sleep after we worked out what happened."

"How do we get back?" asks Harry.

"I don't know," states Cedric.

"Can't we reverse the spell Voldemort used?" guesses Harry.

"No," says Cedric," we can't do magic in this dimension, although spell that were cast before jumping dimensions still work."

Cedric then reaches down at picks up a backpack and pulls from it a Nimbus 2001, which Cedric takes for a quick lap around the room.

"This is my broom," explains Cedric," it was in Cho's backpack along with your Firebolt and some useful items."

"How did it fit two brooms?" asks Harry.

"Untraceable Extension Charm," replies Cedric," and actually it fit four brooms, mine, yours, Cho's and Ginny's."

"Before I forget," he continues," these are yours." He pulls the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map out the bag and hands them to Harry.

"I think time isn't or is barely passing in our dimension," states Cedric," no-one seems to be moving on the map, and by the way Ginny told me what it does, apparently, and I quote Ginny here, Ron can't keep his gob shut. Ginny overheard him talking about it"

Harry laughed at this.

"Not to be rude, but who are the rest of you guys?" asks Harry to the the other people.

"We are the Power Rangers RPM, we protect this city, Corinth, from the evil super virus Venjx, who has taken over nearly all the world, we think there's us and a few other places out there still fighting Venjx," answers Scott.

"But the Power Rangers are just on TV?" asks Harry.

"Just like earlier," says Scott.

"Earlier," questions Harry.

"Ginny and Cho wouldn't believe it first," explains Scott," Cedric took it quite well."

"Aren't you made up, I've seen power rangers on TV, but not Power Rangers RPM," says Harry.

"We are not made up and it seems that what is a TV programme in you're dimension is showing what happened in this dimension, like a window," explains Scott," anyway, what's the year in your dimension?"

"1995," replies Harry.

"Well its 3005 in this dimension," Scott tells a shocked Harry and Cedric.

"Isn't there more rangers in this dimension? asks Cedric.

"There was, they were mostly part of the military, but they were wiped out by Venjx and his armies," replies Scott.

"I think it's time for introductions," says Scott," I'm Scott Trueman and I'm the Red RPM Ranger.

A man in blue then says in a Scottish accent a bit rougher than Cho's?" I'm Flynn McAllister and I'm the Blue Ranger."

A blonde girl gets and says," I'm Summer Landsdown and I'm the Yellow Ranger.

A scrawny man in green says," Names Grover, Ziggy Grover, the Green Ranger."

A brooding, dark-haired man says," I'm Dillon, the Black Ranger."

"Dillon who?" asks Harry.

"He's just Dillon," says Summer who the describes the reason why.

"Okay," says Harry.

Then the twins in the tracksuits jump up and the male one says," I'm Gem-"

"-and I'm Gemma-" says the female one.

"-and we ate the Gold-

"-and Silver rangers."

Then the young woman in a lab coat and school uniform stood up and says coldly," I'm Dr. K and I'm their mentor."

"Before you ask," says Ziggy quietly to Harry and Cedric whilst leaning over," he name is really is Dr K, it's not short for anything and yes she is this cold towards us all the time. I'll fill you in later."

"Now you two," says Scott, gesturing to Cedric and Harry.

Cedric starts first," I'm Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff House, Hogwarts Champion and Triwizard Champion."

Harry then says," I'm Harry Potter."

"Do you have any titles?" asks Dr K.

Harry nods and Dr K gestures for him to tell them.

Harry says," I'm Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor House, Slayer of the Basilisk, Hogwarts Champion, the Fourth Champion and Triwizard Champion."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before chatter broke out amongst each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, after Ginny and Cho had joined them, Harry had explained that Sirius Black was innocent (Harry thought they took it well. especially Ginny) and had sampled Ziggy's delicious food, the rangers and the wizards found themselves sat in the lab discussing the rangers' experience with the power.

"Oh that was so funny," says Dillon sarcastically to Ziggy.

"Yes, it was so funny," replies Ziggy cheekily.

"So it wasn't you jumping up and down shouting 'I don't want to be a Power Ranger' at the top of his voice after he morphed for the first time," stated Dillon deadpan.

At this all the occupants of the room broke into fits of laughter, including those who had heard it before, except Dr. K.

"Please could you keep the noise, I'm trying to work here," interrupts Dr. K.

"This is our loving mentor," jokes Ziggy.

"Reminds me of Hermione before we became friends," says Harry as Cedric, Cho and Ginny broke into laughter again, all having heard the events in which Harry and Ron had become friends with Hermione.

"How did you become friends?" asked Summer.

"Well there was this troll an-" before Harry could say anymore a loud alarm went off.

"Venjx attack-bot in Sector 6," shouts K from her chair," move out rangers!"

The rangers then jumped and ran to their respective modes of transport, climbed in and raced off.

"I don't think they wanted to hear the story," jokes Ginny.

Whilst Harry, Ginny and Cho laughed, Cedric walked up behind Dr K in time to see a flash of orange as K closed the window, realising Cedric was there.

Sighing, Cedric return to sit with his girlfriend and his friends, waiting for the rangers to arrive back from the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the chapter, promise the next one will be longer.

A/N 2: Since first writing and posting the chapter I have decided to re-write it, making it longer and more detailed and reposting it.

A/N 3: I hate to sound like I'm begging, but please review, I would love the criticism and support.


End file.
